The Beautiful Dragon
by ThranduilBadassGreenLeafElvenK
Summary: Smaug the Magnificent has been alone for a very long time and all he wishes for is someone to call him beautiful. One night after wishing for love that he has never had, he is awakened by a strange and attractive creature...could this be one he is looking for? Chapters alternate between Smaug and Bilbo's POV.
1. The Lonely Dragon

The Beautiful Dragon

Chapter One: The Lonely Dragon

Smaug sat staring into the reflection of his gold, a familiar feeling of dread rushing over the ancient dragon. He sighed and whispered to himself "When will someone find me beautiful? Will I be alone forever?"

He sat amongst his piles of gold, thinking about how he would trade it all for just one kiss, maybe even just for a moment or two of flirting. Sitting in his cold cave, he wondered what it would be like for someone to cuddle with him, to ask him to lite a fire. Perhaps he and this special someone would drink hot chocolate while wearing silly sweaters. The thought made him chuckle. _Yes, that would be nice. My sweater could even have a kitten. _

As Smaug sat thinking of a nice evening, he started to think of physical characteristics that would please him. He had always fancied someone smaller, he didn't think that was exactly a unrealistic standard, after all he was rather large. He liked blondes and perhaps someone with a little meat on his bones. Dreaming of a better tomorrow and a chance of true love, Smaug buried himself deep into his pile of gold and drift into a heavy sleep.

He was awakened by the sound of gold clinking together, as the pile moved off of him, he opened his eyes to behold the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. It was funny he smelled like dwarves, but didn't look like one.


	2. Barrel Rider

The Beautiful Dragon

Chapter Two: The Barrel Rider

Bilbo could hear his heart beating inside his chest. His quest to get the arkenstone was not going according to plan. As a matter of fact he was pretty sure he had just made the worst mistake he could. He watched in horror as the gold slid off of the dragon as it stirred from under its massive hoard. He swallowed hard, this was it. He was going to die. He tried to run but his legs were frozen, they felt like lead. Instead he made eye contact with the massive beast.

The beauty of his golden eyes was shocking, suddenly Bilbo wasn't sure if it was fear or admiration that took his breath away. The beast took his time to stretch, a look on his face that Bilbo thought could have been longing. What kind of longing, he wasn't quite sure of yet. The smell of smoke emanated off of Smaug's skin. It was intoxicating. But then Smaug spoke and Bilbo was quite sure if the attraction hadn't been forming before, it was forming now.

"What a strange little beast you are, I am sure I have never seen something quite like you. You smell like dwarf, but have no beard. In fact there is another smell underneath the stench of Dwarf. A quite beautiful smell…almost like tobacco and spring. What is your name mysterious creature?" Smaug spoke carefully, walking slowly around Bilbo. _Is he checking me out? _The idea made Bilbo blush furiously, he wasn't used to this kind of attention. But he was enjoying it. Perhaps he could play this game too.

"I go by many names. Barrel Rider, Ring Bearer, Riddle Maker. But yours I know well, oh Smaug the Magnificent. Tales of your conquests spread far and wide. Perhaps if you had left your cave in the last century or so you would have known of me." _I hope that came across as playful, he may be flirty, but he is still a dragon and I don't want to be on the wrong side of a dragon. _Bilbo tried to hide his nervousness, playing with the ring in his pocket. It would come in handy if he needed to make himself scarce. Bilbo's mouth was dry, it felt like it took an eternity for Smaug to respond.

"Barrel Rider? Now that is interesting. What a fascinating visitor I have been graced with. Perhaps there is more too you than I thought." Smaug let out a good-hearted laugh. Bilbo breathed a sigh of relief. Suddenly the dragon was in front of him. "Tell me what brings you here? And would you like to stay for a while?"


	3. An Unexpected Attraction

The Beautiful Dragon

Chapter 3: An Unexpected Attraction

_Maybe I should spend more time feeling sorry for myself. _Smaug could not believe his luck, here he was just the night before wishing for someone to hold. This little creature was exactly what he was into. Those blue eyes were quite a sight, if only he could figure out his name, but the Barrel Rider was being coy and playing hard to get. Smaug wondered for a second if he might be reading too much into this. He wasn't entirely sure that the delicious visitor to his cave felt the attraction too, but still if there was a chance, he couldn't afford to mess it up.

Without even thinking or maybe it was thinking out loud Smaug asked " Tell me what brings you here? And would you like to stay for a while?" Smaug was mortified. How could he of asked that? His heart was beating so fast and loud, he was sure that this mysterious dwarf-not dwarf could hear it. He felt his belly turning orange as the fire inside of him began to burn hotter. _Surely I am moving too fast for him. I've blown it now. _Smaug wanted to retract what he just said, but he didn't have the chance.

"As for the reason why I'm here that is something I prefer to keep a mystery, although as to whether or not I'd like to stay will just have to depend on how charming my company decides to stay. Although I'd say you'd move rather fast, after all you only know my official titles. You don't know what kind of creature I am or even my real name...so let's p lay a game, I will spend an hour with you for every one of these questions you can guess the answer to in two questions or less." The little Barrel Rider looked at him defiantly, daring him to disagree. Smaug could tell this creature knew how much he wanted him and was enjoying playing with him. Smaug couldn't say he didn't enjoy the game.

"I guess to get what I want I can only agree to your terms. First question how well do you know the dwarves?"

"Fairly well I suppose, they're friends I would guess, but nothing else…"

Smaug thought his potential guest looked awfully nervous while answering the question, he looked like he might have been blushing and perhaps even breathing a little harder. Yes he definitely looked uncomfortable, and Smaug was not happy with that.

"Why so nervous?"

"Do you really want to waste a question? Let's move on, I'll give you grace and won't count this one, but don't pry into that one anymore. I'm warning you, one more word about it and I'll leave."

Smaug noticed a stunning lack of convention in his voice, but out of courtesy decided to follow his wishes. After all the dragon didn't want to ruin the attraction by disrespecting boundaries.

"Okay moving on, how did you come to know the dwarves?"

"I was put in contact with them by a mutual friend."

"Gandalf?"

"Yes."

"Are you here to find the arkenstone? Smaug gave him a grin, knowing he had figured out the purpose, he had been fairly sure of it all along. There was really only one reason the dwarves would return to that mountain and he was certain it wasn't for tea. Still he let the unpleasantness of the dwarves melt away into a much more pleasant thought; that was an hour earned, and Smaug was already trying to figure out the best way to spend it. An hour was much longer than he'd had with anyone in a very long time and he was determined not waste it, especially when it was going to be spent with such attractive company. _Oh yes this evening will be most fun. _

"Yish, that is the correct." The little creature slurring yes slowly, as if he was wondering if he really should concede that an hour was won. Still Smaug couldn't help but noticing he didn't look entirely displeased. His reluctance to admit that he was enjoying himself however only made him more desirable. Smaug had his doubts but these doubts were growing fainter in his mind, he was sure the other party was feeling the attraction too.


	4. A Rock and a Hard Place

The Beautiful Dragon

Chapter Four: A Rock and a Hard Place

Bilbo could feel his heart beating fast in his chest. These questions were getting dangerous. Bilbo wished his attractive company would just enjoy his and not ask about the dwarves. He wasn't what would happen if Smaug found about his dwarf love-interest, Thorin. They weren't exactly an official and exclusive couple, but he couldn't help but think either one of these interested parties would be dangerous when jealous. All of this made the idea of spending the evening with Smaug slightly less enjoyable, but only slightly.

The dragon had guessed the purpose of his quest correctly, earning him an hour this evening. Bilbo was debating whether or not it was a good move to concede this point. He decided it was for the best, after all he didn't want to anger the dragon and risk losing his affection.

"Yish. I'm here for the arkenstone. You have earned one hour. May you use it wisely." Bilbo bowed as a sign of concession. Smaug let out a sultry laugh.

"With a companion like you, I can't possible waste it. Next question what does your true name began with, Barrel Rider?"

Before Bilbo could answer, there came a loud and almost panicked yell. "BILBO! BILBO!" Before he could resist the urge, Bilbo swung his head in the direction of the yelling. His heart pounded even harder, rising into his throat. He recognized that voice. He would recognize it anywhere. It was Thorin. Bilbo was sure things were going to get bad. They were going to get bad very quickly.

Smaug smiled. "Bilbo is it?"

"Yes! Listen, I should go have a few words with my friend. He will be so upset if he continues to think I'm dead. He doesn't know what lovely company Dragons are, ya know? I should go tell him I am alright. I'll be back…I just would hate to think of him being so upset…" Bilbo's words came out rushed and by the end he was breathless. He didn't like the look Smaug was giving him. Bilbo was wondering if he was beginning to suspect something more between the dwarves and Bilbo.

"Very well, but I don't take kindly to being stood up. Remember that."


	5. Disgusting Dwarves

The Beautiful Dragon

Chapter Five: Disgusting Dwarves

Smaug watched as his small companion scuttled off towards the dwarf. He was beginning to understand the source of his guest hesitation. He smelled the stench of Thorin Oakenshield rise to his nostrils. He remembered this dwarf well. After all his grandfather had been the one to amass all this gold for Smaug. He was feeling a burning in his stomach that had nothing to do with fire. This burning was a jealousy and it was threatening to ruin his good time. He sank back into the pile of gold and watched Bilbo interact with this Dwarf._ I have to give credit where credit is due, at least he is handsome. But he can't be nearly as charming or rich as myself. _Smaug sat back sulking as Bilbo reached out and placed his hand on Thorin's shoulder, giving him a look that Smaug felt was more than just friendly. This would be his luck. He would meet a handsome stranger who was already in love with someone else. It hurt more than Smaug cared to admit. He felt that if it came down to a choice, Bilbo would choose his dwarf.

Just when he was getting ready to leave, to sulk off into the corner and concede to being alone forever, he heard the familiar patter of Bilbo's feet against the hoard of gold. He turned, trying to conceal his surprise. He was half-convinced he was coming to tell him things would never work out between them. He was doing all he could to keep it. He had really felt a connection. He had allowed himself to hope for the first time in a really long time. _Why would this happen? Why is life so cruel?_ He took a deep breath and prepared himself for what Bilbo had to say.

The little creature stood in front of the magnificent dragon his voice was shaking "You go by many names. Smaug the Terrible, the Destroyer, Smaug the Terrifying. And you have claimed many things for your own. The Kingdom Under the Mountain, centuries worth of gold. But today, I want to give you a new name. Smaug the Beautiful, and I want to tell you that you have claimed something else…my—my he—heart. The problem is it has already belonged to another for much longer and he isn't prepared to give it up without a fight." Bilbo looked up, eyes wet with the tears he was blinking back. He reached his hand out and put it on Smaug's wing. "I am in a terrible spot. My heart is torn between two creatures I can't help loving. You the beautiful, mysterious Dragon who I fell in love with quite suddenly and Thorin, a dwarf who I took a long time to appreciate the beauty of his anger, the power of his soul. I never thought I would be in a position like this." Smaug's heart was breaking at the pain in his little guest voice. He couldn't stand it. He just wanted him to be happy. He just wanted to take away the pain.

"My little Bilbo, my little Barrel Rider, I am so sorry that I have done this to you." Smaug said as he reached his face down to gently nuzzle Bilbo's back. "I want you to be happy, and it wouldn't be right of me to make this decision for you. That would be wrong. You must follow your heart. Just know whatever you decide, I will be there for you. I won't hurt you or the creature you love. You deserve to be with whoever you see the brightest future with. Whoever you feel the most passion with. Only you know the answer to that." Smaug but his wing around him. The dragon was pretty sure he knew what his guest would choose and so savored this hug, thinking this would probably be the last time he would be allowed to touch his Barrel Rider. It was taking everything he had to hold it together.


	6. A Broken Bond

Authors note: Sorry I have been gone so long guys! It has been almost a year since I updated. I just had to figure out how to prepare myself for the rest of this story. I considered abandoning it, but I kept getting favorites and followers, so I came back. I hope you guys like the new chapter! I had a surprising amount of fun writing it.

6\. A Broken Bond

Biblo felt Smaug quiver under his touch. The little barrel rider did his best to hold back tears. _Could I really so easily give up this undeniable bound?_ Thorin was a good lover sure, great in bed, Biblo could not deny that, but when it came to an emotional connection, Bilbo was certain this beautiful dragon who's wing was wrapped around him now, was definitely the winner. Fearing the sudden racing of his heart would give him away, Bilbo tore away from Smaug's side.

The dragon's gold eyes were brimming with tears, Bilbo's heart began to twist and break at the thought that he was abandoning this poor creature. _Is there any other way to think about it?_ Bilbo shook his head, he had been wrong to lead this magnificent beast on such a ride. No, he had made this mess; he had to clean it up. He turned to leave.

As he walked along the falling piles of gold, he heard Smaug call "Promise not to forget me, my little barrel rider, you have brought me such happiness, as I have ever known." Smaug blew a little smoke ring that encompassed Bilbo in one last embrace. The ring was warm and fit just right around the little hobbit's waist. It filled Bilbo with such a feeling of comfort and love, that he knew in that instant he couldn't leave the dragon behind. No, if he hadn't been sure of his decision before, he was sure of it now.

"Don't think you can predict my thoughts so easily, Smaug the Magnificient. I still have a few surprises up my sleeve." Bilbo looked over his shoulder and winked. He saw light up the wonderful gold belly of the surprisingly coy dragon. Something flickered in Smaug's eyes before he disappeared under a pile of gold. _Did he look angry? What could have made him so upset?_ Bilbo felt his cheeks flush. With an odd mixture of confusion, anger, and excitement, Biblo approached Thorin.

Bilbo cleared his throat to be heard over Thorin's laughter. He was joking and boasting to the other dwarves. "This dragon is ridiculous! Does he really believe that my Bilbo would fall for such a despicable animal as himself? I mean really!" He and his company laughed, as if this situation was the most ridiculous sort to find themselves in.

Bilbo cleared his throat again; Thorin turned his head quickly and smiled. "Hello love!" He threw his arm around the hobbit, pulling him in for an embrace. "So what did you tell him? I would have loved to see his face when you told him who you belonged too. I almost would have given the Arkenstone for such a sight!" He lifted Bilbo in the air. His cheeks glowing red with merriment and confidence. _He really is quite handsome. _Bilbo noted the curvature of his muscles and the way his beard perfectly complimented his face. Bilbo felt as if a boulder laid in his stomach, but he knew this was the only decision he could make.

Swallowing hard, Bilbo forced himself to speak when Thorin put him back on the ground. "Well, Thorin, I-uh-well—I didn't exactly tell him off." Bilbo put his hands behind his back and twiddle his thumbs, feeling very awkward and afraid.

Thorin tilted his head in confusion. "What?"

"No, you a see, I want you two to fight for me. Prove who is worthy." Bilbo looked down at the ground, feeling himself burn a bright red with embarrassment and nervousness.

Thorin let out a hardy laugh. "Well I suppose nothing worth having is not earned in a great battle. Very well love, I will fight for you and I will conquer!" He kissed the top of Bilbo's head, lifted his battle axe, and marched on towards the largest pile of gold.

Bilbo watched all this, suddenly feeling very sick to his stomach.


End file.
